<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is the Death of Duty by Libelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972634">Love Is the Death of Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli'>Libelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Order 66, Original Character(s), Original Clone Characters, Pilot Yuuri, Secret Relationship, Star Wars AU, jedi victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the galactic civil war seems to be coming to a sure end, Jedi Victor Nikiforov meets up with pilot Yuuri Katsuki on the planet of Hasetsu, the planet the two have been fighting the Separatists on for years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is the Death of Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yuuri!” Phichit said as he ran through the sliding door, he only froze when he saw the many people standing around Yuuri, “Oh, Commander Cannon, Commander Katsuki, General Nishigori, pardon the interruption!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishigori dismissed Phichit’s interruption with a wave. Yuuri’s skin crawled, all the possibilities as to why Phichit had barged into the command center looking for him swirled in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Phichit?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess this involves everyone here,” Phichit said, regaining his composure. “General Nikiforov has returned.” The three officers exchanged a look. “He’s landing in the hangar as we speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, lieutenant.” Nishigori said. “Commanders, you may go, he likes you the best. I’ll just wait to see if the Jedi has anything serious for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cannon picked up his helmet and followed Phichit out the door. Yuuri stole one last glance back, only to see Nishigori starting to rub his temples. Yuuri chose not to be involved and swiftly followed his fellow commander and lieutenant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the general say anything about his mission?” Yuuri asked, trying to keep his voice even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit shrugged. “Nothing, but it was oftly fast, wouldn’t you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m sure the general would love to regale everything that happened to you, Katsuki.” Cannon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yuuri thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way through the base of the Hasetsu armed forces; the clone troopers (outnumbering the fighters of the Hasetsu moon five to one) nodded their pink-red striped helmets at Cannon who in turn nodded back to them. The few fighters Hasetsu had to offer did the same, but a few times breaking rank and addressing Yuuri and Phichit by name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hangar was as busy as the halls. Fighter ships glided onto the runways and taxied into their spots as mechanics ran around, arms full of gears, tools, and oil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing with the communications officer and a few star-struck mechanics was a Jedi. His hands were on his hips and he laughed easily with his clones and the citizens of Hasetsu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Nikiforov.” Commander Cannon said, standing at attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jedi turned and smiled. The other clones and mechanics he had been talking to said their goodbyes and took their leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cannon, good to see you!” General Nikiforov said. He turned to the two Hesetsu officers. “Lieutenant Chulanot, Commander Katsuki.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything was as you left it, General.” Cannon said. “The enemy forces have even drawn back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, thank you, as you were, Commander.” The General said. He turned to Yuuri. “Commander Katsuki, my ship was acting strange on my flight to and from Coruscant. Would you mind taking a look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Yuuri said. He waved goodbye to Phichit and fell into step with General Nikiforov. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was Coruscant?” Yuuri asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that show off Skywalker and Master Kenobi swooped in to save the day </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Chancellor. I just stood in the back of the welcome party when they crash landed on the planet. I honestly don’t know why they needed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re a Jedi Master and will probably get put on the council.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I think they’re going to give it to Skywalker of all people. Why? I have no clue.” Victor said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Victor said with a shrug, “Besides it would distract me from matters that are far more important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>General Nikiforov</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor winked at Yuuri. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Commander Katsuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri shook his head. “I thought the Jedi were not supposed to feel love.” It was supposed to be a pointed tease, but it lacked any of the life Yuuri had hoped it would the second it left his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re also not supposed to feel anger nor hatred, but it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>attachment</span>
  </em>
  <span> that gets everyone hung up.” Victor stated. They stood in silence for a moment, surrounded by the sounds of the hangar, then Victor let out a light laugh. “ ‘Anger nor hatred’, I don’t think Master Yakov got that lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he, by the way?” Yuuri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. His new padawan is a handful, but it’s nothing he can’t handle.” Victor said. “He thinks the war is going to end soon, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>End</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Yuuri asked, stopping in his tracks for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker and Kenobi killed Count Dooku when they rescued the Chancellor. That leaves Grievous as the Separatists' only war lord. When he gets taken out…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Separatists will fold,” Yuuri finished. He looked out over the hangar. The people of Hasetsu were busy at work repairing ships, wiping oil off of their faces, and chatting with clone troopers they would never have met if droids had not invaded their planet three years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three years…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuuri thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Yuuri was filled with warmth at the idea of life going back to what it was. Selling his fighter ship and returning home to his family inn. No more air-raid sirens. Yoko and her girls able to be seen in public with the not general Nishigori. Then Yuuri turned his head and saw the Jedi general standing next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will happen to you when this is all over?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The council knows of my...affinity with the people of Hasetsu. I’m sure they’d keep me here to oversee negotiations and reconstruction rather than someone not as familiar.” Victor said. “Besides, we still have a whole moon to win! I will not be going anywhere for a long time, Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looked down to hide his smile. Victor glanced over his shoulder, they had walked to an empty part of the hangar, concealed by cargo boxes and ship parts. Victor reached forward and laced his fingers around Yuuri’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you, too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri raised his free hand to Victor’s face and brushed a few strands of his silver hair away. Yuuri let his hand rest against Victor’s cheek, and Victor turned his head so he could kiss the inside of Yuuri’s palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I visit you? Later?” Victor asked. Yuuri balked at the idea. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri sighed. “My room’s on the second floor now.” he said. “The old one got blown up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Victor said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed one more kiss onto Yuuri’s hand and pulled away. Victor turned to start going back to his troops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we get attacked and have to charge out? Won’t it look suspicious if we’re together?” Yuuri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t.” Victor said with a wave over his shoulder. “Jedi can glimpse the future. So far, I see nothing bad happening.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s room was quiet compared to the rest of the military base. Victor lay across from him, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri lay there watching Victor’s every move, one of his hands on Victor’s bare arm. He felt the strong muscles moving in Victor’s arm, and he saw the way Victor gazed at him. Yuuri wanted to memorize Victor in the quiet, dark moment they had alone. He was not sure when he would get the chance to again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you know you loved me?” Victor whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Victor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Yuuri sighed, “You know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Victor leaned close and gave Yuuri a series of kisses, one after the other. “Well, tell me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “When I saw you flying,” Yuuri said as Victor pulled away, “I didn’t think anyone, even a Jedi could do that...then I met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Victor said, raising his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri batted at Victor’s arm. “And what? You’re you.”  Victor smiled, he moved to kiss Yuuri again, and Yuuri let him only for a moment. Yuuri placed a hand on Victor’s chest. “When did you know you loved me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Battle of the Red Skies,” Victor said, “We won, and you flew...you flew so amazing. You lead your squad through battle. We all made it back onto the cruiser, I don’t know I just went looking for you. When you ran off that stupid transport ship that you should not have been pioleting…you were smiling, like nothing would ever happen to you. Then you ran into my arms and I held you back, and that was that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread throughout Yuuri and it passed to Victor who was smiling again. Yuuri pulled Victor down to him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t leave me again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never in a thousand years,”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Victor had to leave before people were even awake in the morning. As the combined Republic and Hasetsu forces planned for the next assault, Victor and Yuuri saw each other fleetingly: stealing glances, sometimes sharing meals, and Victor even sneaking his way into Yuuri’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours before the planned assault, Yuuri walked to the hangar with a file of the maps airborne recon had collected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Victor?” Yuuri asked Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On a first name basis with the General?” Phichit asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuuri struggled to maintain a straight face. “No. Haven’t seen him. Try the command center?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nodded and left the hangar as his mechanics called for more tools and sparks started to fly on the docked ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri walked up the stairs to the command center. Nodding to clones along the way, he revived no greeting. Stationed in front of the center was Cannon, standing at attention with his helmet on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Cannon, good! Have you seen the general?” Yuuri asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cannon paused. “The general is busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t be that busy,” Yuuri moved to walk past Cannon, but Cannon held out his arm and Yuuri smacked into his armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said the general is busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright, Cannon?” Yuuri asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s hand went for his blaster and he flicked the switch to stun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cannon pushed Yuuri away. “I am going to ask you to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cannon, what’s happening?” Yuuri asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to ask you again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Commander</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something, some force in the universe, told Yuuri that what was happening was not right. Yuuri whipped his blaster out of its holster and stunned Cannon. Cannon slumped against the door and sunk to the floor. The door flew open and Yuuri ran inside, shooting the closest clone in the back with stun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other clones in the room turned at the intrusion and started firing. Victor ignited his lightsaber and wheeled around slicing one in the middle, Yuuri stunned the other. Victor stared down at the clone he had killed, his body still steaming from the lightsaber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sighed and retracted his lightsaber. He swayed on his feet and a hand flew to his head. “Something’s not right…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri sealed the door and the blast door behind it. He shuffled around the fallen clones, watching and waiting for them to jump up. Victor’s knees buckled and he clutched the table for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Yuuri asked, turning his attention to Victor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Force, it’s…” Victor trailed off. He drew his hand away and stared at the fallen clones at his and Yuuri’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s happened,” Yuuri said. Victor nodded, pushing himself up. “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My men have turned on me for some reason.” Victor said. “We might need to evacuate the base.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hangar has the main alarm, if we get there, we and everyone else can escape.” Yuuri said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thinking,” Victor said. Yuuri ran to the other door, and before he could press the button, Victor put his hand on his shoulder. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the hangar. That way we can evacuate the base and get a ship.” Yuuri said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nodded. “Of course,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Victor sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri” Victor said. “I don’t know what’s happening, and…” Victor could not meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri touched Victor’s hand. “We’re going together. Someone has to watch your six.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nodded and there was a small smile on his face. Yuuri opened the door and the hall was empty. In the distance, Yuuri heard the sound of the clones’ boots on the floor. He raised his blaster, and Victor had his lightsaber in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They snuck into hall. Yuuri tapped his communicator, and raised it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Phichit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s up?” Phichit asked. His voice echoing in the tin-can hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep your voice down</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Yuuri hissed. “Listen to me, the clones have rebelled. I need you to quietly start getting everyone out. When Victor and I get to the hangar, then sound the alarm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit’s voice grew serious. “Can do. See you in a few.” Then the line went silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor and Yuuri looked at each other, nodded and moved forward. The halls were silent. There were no Hasetsu soldiers, and down where there were junctions in the halls Victor and Yuuri heard the crackle of clone communicators. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor used the force to silence their footsteps or cause a pipe to crack and confuse the clones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was filled with electricity and Yuuri’s hair stood on end. He was ever aware of Victor’s presence behind him; Victor’s shaky breaths and the nervous heat rolling off him. Yet, Yuuri held his blaster steady in front of him, taking cover behind corners before darting out into open areas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost at the hangar,” Yuuri said, ducking behind another corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my men are worth anything, which they are, they would know to block off our way of escape.” Victor said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then let’s hope that you weren’t that good of a General.” Yuuri moved to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor grabbed him and yanked him down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A patrol of clones marched somewhere further down the hall. Their comms beeped and they paused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Ross</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” a voice garbled over the comms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Status report</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that Ross</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Victor breathed, his mouth hanging open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Jedi Victor Nikiforov has escaped, but he has not left the building. We have reason to believe the locals may aid him.” Ross said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do whatever must be done</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Sidious.” Ross said as the communications ceased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sidious…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Victor breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri turned to Victor. The fight going out of him for a moment, he lowered his blaster and his shoulders slumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sidious is the lord of the Sith,” Victor said. He turned to Yuuri and placed both of his hands on his shoulders. “You need to take your men and get out of here. It’s me they’re after. Sidious will do anything to eliminate the Jedi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t leave you.” Yuuri said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, my love-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s not fair. We’re getting out together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri steeled his gaze, but on the inside he was begging Victor not to go away, not to send him away, not to leave him. Victor winced and took Yuuri’s hand into his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said. Victor turned to look at what used to be his men standing guard in the corridor. “If we can get past them, I bet we’re home free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go.” Yuuri said, holding his blaster at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor reached out with the force, his eyes sliding closed. In the distance Yuuri could hear another pipe groan as it built in pressure. He almost felt sorry for Nishigori’s base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri and Victor turned. Two clones stood across from them. They raised their blasters and before they could get a single shot in, Yuuri had already fired and Victor’s lightsaber was ignited. The commotion brought in the thunderous footsteps of the clones blocking the hangar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri fired his blaster, and Victor swung out with his lightsaber. The clones cried out as they were struck. Yuuri’s hands trembled from the kickback of his blaster, but he ignored it; he pushed what he was feeling deep down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor looked down at what used to be his men, the holes and slashes on their bodies still smoking. He turned towards the hangar. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri followed behind Victor. The fighters of Hasetsu scrambled to their ships and transports. The moment Phichit locked eyes with Yuuri, his face grew grim and he dropped the electronic pad he was holding to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I told people to start going,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor started walking towards a transport, and not the fighters he or Yuuri typically used. Yuuri was too busy watching him that he did not look at Phichit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, good work,” Yuuri said to Phichit, “Keep doing it, but discreetly. The clones are looking for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Looking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Yuuri, what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri turned to Phichit. “There’s no time to explain. Please, trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit nodded. He raised his pad and tapped it. “The next transport group will leave in about a minute. You better get on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri pulled Phichit into a quick hug. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know when I’ll see you again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit spared him and only said: “We will,” he pulled away, “tell your boyfriend bye for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri only smiled. He walked onto the open transport. The interior hummed as normal people found their seats. Victor sat by himself, huddled in a corner. Yuuri walked up to him, and slowly sat down. Victor did not even register he was there. Yuuri took his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Victor whispered. “Suddenly, so quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri wished he knew what Victor meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engine of the ship started up and the door closed. The ship began to make its way through the hangar. Once the ship had taken off and the windows only showed the darkness of space, did Yuuri slowly relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Victor asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere together,” was all Yuuri could say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor smiled despite himself. “At least we know that for sure.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>